


Sisters (Are Doing It For Themselves)

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke and Kameron are sisters who support each other through everything.
Relationships: Blair St. Clair/Kameron Michaels, Shuga Cain/Brooke Lynn Hytes
Kudos: 2





	Sisters (Are Doing It For Themselves)

The two girls had been teenagers when they first realised how similar they were. Brooke was very much the quiet sort, as was Kameron, but they knew they could always talk to one another, even if they weren’t sure quite what they were feeling at the time. They had always understood each other, both privately joking that it was ‘a sister thing’. 

They had grown up together from that point, discovering slowly but surely that, though they might be similar, they were different in some respects. Kameron seemed drawn to the quiet, shy but talented artistic types where Brooke was drawn to slightly more lively girls, the ones who were both slightly loud but also very tender and gentle. 

They were both slow to realise when things weren’t working, although neither of them was afraid to walk away once they realised things didn’t work. There had been a few heartbreaks for each of them. Kameron never really talked about her exes. She never blamed them, she just knew when she didn’t feel comfortable. Brooke had only really had one proper lover she was with from the age of about 16 onwards until she was nearly 31. She had come to realise, the more she tried to hide what she was thinking, that she had to let the woman go. She had cried that night. Hating herself for potentially hurting her ‘Vanjie’. She had cared deeply for Vanessa, but the two had agreed, after a long time of trying to make things work that it just was not going to work. They had tried everything possible, all the way up to couples counselling. They were just not compatible. 

Kameron, by the time Brooke finally let go of Vanjie, finally admitted it wasn’t working, had been quietly dating a slightly younger woman, the 30 year old Blair, who she had only told Brooke about when she was sure that things felt right this time. Blair had been quietly sweet when she met Brooke, promising that she would take care of Kameron. The girl was smaller, thin and somewhat shy but kind-hearted and Brooke couldn’t help being charmed by the pale blonde and the way Blair always looked at Kameron as if she was the only person in the world. Kameron had always been aware how tall and ‘buff’ she looked but Blair seemed to appreciate it. Blair had been more than kind when Brooke came home after Vanjie and she had broken up, making sure Brooke was alright before excusing herself to let the sisters talk. 

Shuga had walked into their lives a month later. She had been a friend of Brooke and Vanjie, although she had found it a little difficult to decide if she should stay in touch. Vanjie had finally moved away and Shuga had chosen, for once, to choose her happiness over that of her friend, needing to at least see Brooke one more time. 

Despite being a little nervous Brooke had agreed to meet Shuga, finding herself charmed by the tall, slim and tanned woman who seemed nervous even as she hid behind her brunette hair, Brooke finding herself falling in love with the way Shuga smiled shyly at her when she pushed hair from Shuga’s eyes, her touch slightly shy even as she let her fingers trail slightly over Shuga’s cheekbone, slightly mesmerised by the soft blush that came to Shuga’s cheeks. 

Despite everything she had been through Brooke had found that she wanted to try again, to try again with Shuga. She had drawn back for a little while, too shy to be sure of herself. She had been sat picking at her food for a while when Kameron finally spoke up. 

“Do you love her?”

“What?”

“Shuga… do you love her? I’ve seen the way you keep checking her Twitter. Brookie, you know I’m not going to judge but… if you’re that worried she’ll move on… take a chance.”

“I don’t know…”

“Remember what you told me the first time I went out with Blair?”

Kameron had paused, smiling slightly at her sister’s shrug. 

“If you want to try, then try… just because it went wrong before doesn’t mean it will this time.”

She had paused one more time before adding…

“She likes you, you know? She’s been asking B if you’ve moved on…”

“She has?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh.”

“So… If you want to try… try. You deserve to be happy Brookie… we both do.”

Kameron had smiled slightly at Brooke before finishing her plate of food and moving away to let her think. Brooke had stayed a little longer, picking at the rest of her food before finally pushing away the plate and making a choice. 

She had called Shuga the next day, making a choice to take her chance. She could only hope that this time, this time it would work. 

They had met up that weekend, Shuga surprising Brooke by inviting her to somewhere quiet but personal to them both. They had spent a while at the local arcade, Shuga surprising Brooke with her skill when it came to winning games and toys, Shuga’s smile slightly shy again when she offered Brooke the giant stuffed teddy she had won. 

“It’s for you…”

Despite all the fears she had had until that moment Brooke had smiled, accepted the toy and moved almost on impulse to finally kiss the other woman, smiling when Shuga responded, a gentle hand tangling into her hair to pull her closer, the other hand coming to rest on her hip lightly, not pushing but not pulling either, just steadying them both. That had been the first time, for a long time, that either of them had felt anything close to calm. 

They had stayed out a little longer before Brooke made her choice, asking, officially, if Shuga would like to be her girlfriend, at least try. Shuga had smiled, agreeing. The two had talked almost every day since then and when, almost a month into dating, Shuga had shown up on the doorstep, shaken and clearly upset, Brooke had pulled her inside, tending to her with sweetness that showed just how deeply she cared. She had been quiet with Shuga, taking her time to check her over before leading her to bed, tucking her in sweetly and promising she’d be back soon. 

She had been the one to go to Shuga’s home, the one to gather her things and officially move Shuga in. Brooke had never been one to risk losing someone she cared about and, despite her surprise, Kameron had smiled. She had always known something was going to push Shuga and Brooke together, even if she had hoped it would be something less painful. 

Kameron had moved out a month later, choosing to move in with Blair and finally make things official by proposing. 

By the end of the year both sisters were happily married, close as ever but happier for having a wife each, they had known they could not always share the house between them. Blair and Shuga had both bloomed with their wives, drawing strength from the sisters even as the sisters had bloomed under their loving supportive gazes. 

Through the rest of their lives the four had been close, supporting each other through everything life had to throw at them.


End file.
